


Edgar

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar - Freeform, Gen, edgar is the one in the hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this was the first AH fic I ever wrote. It's been a long time since I wrote it too, but I've been meaning to upload it.<br/>Inspired by this tumblr post: http://fichome.tumblr.com/post/89041727199/the-healing-butterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edgar

_You will always love me. Always me. Always Edgar._ The voice rang over and over again in Ryan’s headphones. It’s why he hadn’t been in as much of the video as Geoff had when he was king. It was why he took off for Achievement City. He had listened to Michael’s complaining about Edgar’s conditions, and he wanted to make it better for the god he was appeasing.

“So, uh, why Edgar, anyway?” Someone casually brought the name up, but Ryan was too busy listening to the voice to really understand what was happening around him.

“I’ve never met an Edgar in real life. I figure this evens it out,” he told the other man. That wasn’t true. Edgar was the name of the being who had spoken to him through the cow. He was Ryan’s own personal god, the savior of his Minecraft experiences. He was told to name every cow after Edgar; cows were sacred. Soon it was every animal.

He remembered being told to keep the chicken as another Edgar. He hadn’t thought about it--actually, a Minecraft dinner of chicken and apples had sounded fantastic--but he was stopped by the cow under the glass. He tried to question why, but the resounding roar of anger that came from Edgar the Original caused him to just block in the chicken and go looking for food elsewhere.

Then came the wolf. The red eyes matched the way the cow looked whenever he was displeased or urging Ryan to complete an order. He had never faltered in obeying what was ordered of him after the Edgar Three incident, even if it meant being attacked and eaten by wolves. So he complied with the voice that told him where to go, guiding him (more or less for its own amusement than for actual purpose) around the map.

Now here he was, checking on Edgar’s living conditions. He was mortified to discover that Edgar had been chased out under the guise of a “Free Edgar 2013” campaign by the other men. Still, he kept silent. He wanted no one to know he knew.

 _But how will I find Edgar again?_ He thought. There was one Edgar the Original and hundreds, possibly, of cows on the map. How was he to know?

He found the nearest cow, listening to the voice as it went from enraged to soothed as Ryan rebuilt the area he’d had for Edgar, along with the rest of his house. Edgar told him he would always be there, staying with Ryan. That he was a gift from the gods of Minecraft, and that Ryan should be grateful that Edgar didn’t just leave. Ryan accepted the words of the voice, waiting for the Let’s Play to be over before they came back to the city.

Michael was outraged to find that all his work was for nothing. Ryan went along with it, amused for the longest time, until Michael’s accusations of him being a sick fuck couldn’t be ignored. He turned on the other man, shouting, “You don’t understand! Edgar is the one in the hole!”

They all swore they saw Ryan’s eyes go red that day...

 


End file.
